Television content providers provide tools, such as television (TV) guides and searching functionality, that assist users in finding television content in which the users are interested. Currently, TV guides list channels sequentially, one by one in increasing numerical order. In other words, channels and television content are organized in existing TV guides in a standard way without regard to a specific user. As the number of channels and television programs continues to grow, users are required to expend an increasing amount of time and energy browsing TV guides to identify television programs that match their individual interests. Searching tools that may allow users to search through the programs listed in TV guides are cumbersome and unappealing to users.